moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20170720164714
Jó Reggelt! Użytkownik Barahiel miał fajny pomysł: Top 10 Naj( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) kobiet z TOMC'a jest naprawdę ciekawym i odświeżającym pomysłem! W końcu nie będę musiał się za dużo głowić i będę mógł przejść od razu do tematu. Niemniej, zanim zacznę wyliczać, muszę was o czymś poinformować ☞  ͜ʖ  ☞. Cała lista będzie prowadzona głównie w oparciu o opowiadania i arty! To na podstawie opisów będę formuował swoją opinię: ma to zapobiec dominacji postaci które zostały po prostu "lepiej znalezione w necie" bądź zostały narysowane przez kogoś kto ma większy talent! Oczywiście obrazki i rysunki będą brane pod uwagę, jednak ich rola będzie marginalna ¯\_ツ_/¯. Zatem przed wami Top 10: GONE SEXUAL EDITION! 10. Lux! Łowca i jedna z towarzyszek Wasieqa, z wyglądu wiadomo tyle że posiada rude włosy i zielone oczy, co ładnie zaczyna naszą listę! Niemniej Lux trafia tutaj głównie nie ze względu na swój wygląd, a urok (⌐■_■). Twarda babka, która grozi Ci w trakcie jak do ciebie celuje, najlepiej <3. No i wielokrotnie postrzeliła Kauctursa: za to zdecydowanie zasługuje na miejsce na każdej liście! 9. LoboTaker! LoboTaker wbrew pozorom posiada bardzo kobiece kształty, chociaż nie jest to pierwsza myśl która wpada do głowy, gdy się o niej pomyśli ლ(•ツ•ლ).thumb|99px Powód dla którego taka sytuacja ma miejsce jest prosty: LoboTaker ukrywa swoje ciało pod zbyt dużymi, męskimi ubraniami, które co prawda dobrze pokrywają się z jej charakterem, ale nie pomagają w dostaniu stabilnego miejsca na tej liście! Niemniej, za posiadanie takowych "atrybutów" oraz ogólny urok postaci, należy jej się 9 miejsce. 8. Salai! Salai jest po prostu ładna ¯\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯. Nie wiem ile więcej mogę od siebie dodać: jej czarne, falujące thumb|left|208pxwłosy dobrze komponują się z czerwonym okiem, a dobrze dobrane, luźne ubrania również pomagają w ogólnej, dobrej ocenie postaci. Sprawa z nią jest jednak podobna do LoboTaker: Salai jest "hojnie obdarzona" przez naturę, ale to ukrywa! Co prawda nie tak jak Baldanderka no ale ¯\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯¯\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯¯\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯ 7. Flare! To się nazywa "gorąca laska" :D. Flare na początku była co prawda po prostu bezkształtną masą, jednak my skupimy się na jej wyglądzie po napotkaniu Elfki! Mamy do czynienia z piękną kobietą w mało-zakrywającym stroju, której lepiej jednak nie dotykać ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Właściwie to ta kombinacja jest naprawdę (nie)przyjemna: piękność którą można podziwiać, ale nie ruszać! 6. Flavia! thumb|Flavia <33333'''Okej, tutaj złamie lekko zasady, ale tylko dlatego że ten art skradł moje serduszko <3 '''5. Rossalie Feelover (a.k.a Gloria Welff)! Więc ten no, bliźniaczka Noelle Feelover jest naprawdę ładna, co udowodnione zostało fabularnie (⇀ ͜ʖ↼). Wiele różnych wypowiedzi z opowiadań oraz historii z artów udowadnia że Gloria Welff była w Federacji postrzegana jako jedna z najgorętszych kobiet w Kraju! Ciężko mi nawet stwierdzić dlaczego używała głosu żeby zaciągać ludzi do łóżka (dobra, nieważne, przecież jest Syreną (づ◔ ͜ʖ◔)づ) kiedy mogłaby ich przekonać w inny sposób. W głosowaniu "Miss CreepyTown" jej siostra dostała pierwsze miejsce, a pomiędzy Rossalie i Essalie jest różnica naprawdę....małego kalibru ⎝ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°⎠. MAŁA PRZERWA Co ja robię ze swoim życiem?? Spędzam wolny czas pisząc o cyckach dwóch wymyślonych postaci T'T. PO PRZERWIE 4. Szalona Kapelusznik! Tak szczerze to ta postać kupiła mnie przy opowiadaniu basenowym: co tu dużo mówić, miała najlepszy kostium 乁( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ㄏ (pod względem estetycznym, jeśli chodzi o oryginalność to wygrywa inna postać). Jednak tak poza tym, Szalona Kapelusznik w moim osobistym odczuciu jest jedną z najgorętszych postaci w uniwersum i mówię to biorąc pod uwagę wyłącznie jej występy w opowiadaniach! Szczególnie tych z Kharlezem (⌐■_■) 3. Natasha Raskolnikov! thumb|192px|NatashaNie wiem czemu, ale idea o pięknej kobiecie hipnotyzującej swoje ofiary i zamieniające ich w swoje bezmyślne marionetki jest naprawdę pobudzająca 乁( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ㄏ. No i mam słabość do białych włosów. 2. Mrs. Strange! Czy ja mam w ogóle coś mówić???thumb|left|236px Wpis na blogu w którym wspominałem o tej liście został oprostestowany, bo wszyscy wiedzieli że Noelle Strange będzie na pierwszym miejscu 乁(⍜ᨓ⍜)ㄏ. W głosowaniu na Miss CreepyTown miała dwa razy więcej głosów niż jej dwie rywalki razem wzięte! Jej miejsce na podium było raczej oczywiste i rozwodzenie się nad tym dlaczego tutaj trafiła mija się z jakimkolwiek sensem. Mrs. Strange z racji bycia syreną posiada niemal doskonały wygląd, z którego jest jak najbardziej dumna. Pozostają w zasadzie dwie kwestie: narysowania jej w jej kostiumie kąpielowym (jakby nie patrzeć, ma najbardziej oryginalny) i wyłonienie zwyciężczyni! 1. Lulu! thumb|Lulu (http://strangu.deviantart.com/art/Lulu-636915988)Lulu wygrywa niemalże bez problemu (⌐■_■). No bo szczerze, kto jest w stanie pokonać blondwłosą kotołaczkę noszącą wyłącznie damską bieliznę?? Nie chcę zabrzmieć jak jakiś zbok (w sumie już chyba dla mnie za późno) ale w mojej opinii Lulu jest najgorętszą kobietą w historii tamtego uniwersum (◕ ͟ʖ◕). Nie licząc pozostałych postaci z podium, absolutnie bezkonkurencyjna.